The aim of this project is to use drugs and other biologically active agents to explore the mechanism and prevent the expression of inflammatory reactions. Its scope is broad but we will employ well-defined model systems for studying mediator release from human basophils, lysozomal enzymes and ECF release from granulocytes, and lymphocyte effector function. Additionally, we have recognized the need to study more complex systems and have chosen the response of airways smooth muscle to antigen. This effort will emphasize the interdependence of inflammatory reactions and will focus on the modulation of cell function caused by mediators (e.g., histamine and prostaglandins) released from other cells and the modifications introduced into this complex interrelationship by pharmacologic manipulation. While several systems will be studied, the techniques are well-defined and the goal is pragmatic: the further understanding of the mechanism of inflammatory cell function and the development of drugs which can influence that function in a fashion useful for the treatment of disease. We are fortunate that, in addition to being able to study inflammatory processes in individual cell-types and more complex tissues, this work can be extended to the in vivo situation by collaboration with the bronchoprovocation laboratory funded by our Allergic Disease Center.